Of Horror Movies, Music, and Love
by Yamato's Tiger Lily
Summary: YGO and Digimon. AU. BL. Yamato & Seto were probably the most heated couple in Domino. Well, that is until they met Taichi & Katsuya during a music video.


**Author's Notes**: I blame the fact that it's 3 in the morning. And the sugar I have yet to have. Anyway...I don't own Yuugioh nor Digimon. Just the original characters, naturally. ... Um... They will be OOC since this is, well you guessed it, an AU. Okay that was just a warning. DD; And yes. I am working on Fan Letters. In fact I'm on the verge of finishing this bothersome chapter. (-stabs evil habit-)

**Of Horror Movies, Music, and Love**

By LilyChan

**Chapter One**

Plans for Experimentation

Soccer practice went longer then expected. Of course, Taichi and Katsuya knew just how to spend the tiresome evening. An all night horror movie spree! Naturally they had all the lights dim down, to keep the effect of the horror movie (even though they both seen the movie a billion times – if not more) and to still see what's around them.

They were watching their favorite movie of all time, _The Exorcist_, while eating half, if not more, in weight in either candy or popcorn. Thankfully, the only exercise it seems to get to them is their precious sport – soccer. "Ugh, I will probably never understand why you two like to watch that movie AND eat at the same time." "You know our brothers, Hikari, they have iron stomachs of steel!"

The two boys grimaced at the sounds. "Hikari! We're watching our movie!" yelled Taichi. Hikari came out of the hallway, her hair slightly starting to touch her back. She was wearing her pink pajamas. It wasn't too proactive, although Taichi thought otherwise. It was a tank top with some typical polyester like pajama pants. Her tank top had a cute little rabbit on it, while on her pajama pants was pink with rabbits chasing carrots. She placed her hands on her hips, and giving her older brother a "Hmph!" sound as she stuck out her tongue at them. "Hey Katsuya, do you really plan on spending the night again?" the girl said as she came into view. Instead of a pajama set, like Hikari, her outfit was that of a long nightgown (naturally, Katsuya chose that for her). Her hair was in a French braid, thanks to Hikari.

Katsuya narrowed his brown eyes to his younger sister. "What about ya? Aren't you going to stay the night?" he asked, his accent coming to light. She giggled. "At least I **_asked _**to stay!" she said as she winked at her older brother. Taichi had to pause it – the sisters were being annoying again. "Look 'Kari, I don't care what you really came here for, but go away!" trying not to sound mean.

Hikari arched an eyebrow. "So you can spend time with your boyfriend?" she said, trying oh so hard to suppress the giggles. Naturally, this put Taichi and Katsuya into a stunned shock. "WHAT?" they both yelled. "Uh oh! Run away!" the girls said in unison as they ran off to Hikari's room – fearful that their brothers would chase them.

Of course they were blushing furiously and just either sat or stood in shock – whichever the case it would be for them. The only sound that was present was the girls' giggling and the door slamming shut. It was Katsuya who broke the silence. "D-Do ya think we're a couple or sumthin' Tai?" he said, trying not to stutter. Taichi looked towards the other direction, not really wanting to meet the pouting brown eyes. "N-not unless you want us to be.." But before Katsuya could carry on with the conversation, Taichi pressed the play button and the movie resumed with it's well...not too delightful scenes. And things were a little bit awkward for them.

**oooo**

In Kaiba Corporations, things were as busy as ever. But things didn't help since the object of his affection was visiting him from a long tour. Seto's arms were on the oak desk, his hands were holding it up as it entwined with each other. His eyes, fixated on the person before him, and he was trying to hold back a wide and playful smile. The other person before him, however, was wistfully trying to get a lock of blond hair out of his eyes – that ironically matched those of Seto's. He was wearing a turtle neck, much like he would wear on a casual day, and he was wearing jeans that wasn't too tight, but weren't too baggy. His arms were crossed across his perfectly shaped chest.

Too bad they haven't gone far. "You know, Seto," with a deep voice, "I've been thinking..." the other man started. Finally! Seto wasn't good at making small talk, much less starting conversation. He raised his head to meet the other man's eyes. "About what?" with a voice equally as deep, if not deeper. "Us." "Oh?" "Yep." "What did you discover?" "That maybe we should experiment something."

Seto was taken aback, but of course he did not show this – not even his boyfriend, however uninteresting their relationship may be, would be shown this. "And what experiment is this?" The blond chuckled. "I know you're worried – don't worry, Seto. It's not going to be _that _painfully bad." Seto got up from his spot and walked towards him, placing an arm around the delicate neck to bring themselves into a small kiss. "I trust you."

The blond nipped his neck and then pulled back. "My manager wants me to try something." Seto gave him a confused look. "But what about this experiment you were talking about earlier?" he asked, maybe a bit too eager. The blond chuckled again. "It's part of it, silly." Seto arched an eyebrow. "Do explain."

"She said that since we're going to make a new music video, and does realize how much your image is important to you, she suggested I'd try going with some random guy." he shrugged, like it was nothing. Naturally, Seto got jealous. To say that he's possessive would be a major understatement. However, he did realize that Yamato was a professional and wouldn't confuse work with pleasure – something Seto has yet to do himself. "Who do you have in mind?" he asked. "Someone from the soccer team. I missed being in a scandal." he pouted. Seto chuckled. " I know you do.." as he kissed the bridge of his nose.

"So? What do you think?" he smiled suggestively. Seto sighed. He didn't like it when those women touched him – much less the men. But it was his job, and he had an image to maintain himself. But there was still one question still lingering in his mind. "Where does the experimentation come in?" Yamato laughed, but found this really wasn't the right time. "Sorry, Seto. " as he managed to choke out his last few laughs. "Anyway, I'm writing a song based on what it's like to have another then your current lover in your arms, and you always said 'Education is best learned when it's first hand and experienced'."

Yamato had somehow managed to get out of Seto's arms and had closed the door. "You can give me your answer tomorrow when we're out in the park." Yamato winked. "And I'll see you tonight."

Even if he did trust Yamato, there was just a sneaky suspicion that something in his plan might go wrong. "And I didn't say that..." he muttered. Dammit, the blond made him all hot and bothered yet again...

**oooooo**

**Ending Notes: **-kicks self- Now if you'll excuse me, I'll go bury myself in Fan Letters, or better yet – sleep. Remember, reviews inspire me. :D Flames are nice, but not welcomed. I hate the heat. I know there's lots of mistakes, bugger out. I know it's short. Bite me. DD; I promise it'll be longer once I stop kicking myself for even consider starting it. (In other words, until people actually start "harassing" me into continuing it)


End file.
